Baal
by Lord Dante
Summary: Yes Ch 2 is up! a Warhammer 40kZoids crossover
1. The Awakening

Here are some 40k terms you need to know.  
  
Baal: the home world of the Blood Angles Chapter It is a toxic hell hole Class: hive/death  
  
Hive city: Ever seen Judge Dredd? Well take Mega City1 make it 50 miles tall and the size of New Jersey and add a few billion and you get it.  
  
Death worlds: planets take are too deadly to have a wide population.  
  
Blood Angles: A Space Marine chapter know for the "Black Rage" and "Red Thirst" planet: Baal primarch: Sanguinius  
  
primarch: over 10000 years ago the Emperor made 20 super-humans but they were lost on human worlds so the Emperor founded the Space Marines and lunch the Great Crusade to find then.  
  
Gene-seed: the stuff that is used to make a Space Marines  
  
The Emperor: During the age of war between the humans a man came and united then all. He have no name and had god-like powers. That man still rules to this day.  
  
Sanguinius: primarch of the blood angles and leader of the Bloods and planet Baal. The bloods were a trib that found the primarch and almost killed him. For he had two angelic wings on the back of him. He fought with such fury and never back down wend ever his trib was under attack but aliens raiders, mutants or what ever. When he first met the Emperor he knew what he was and blow down before him (unlike some ). He was with the emperor wend he assaulted the traitor Horus ship and the 1st to find him. Even when Earth was on the point of destruction the lord of the Blood Angles did not listen to the works of Horus and charge him will everything he had but will Horus' gifts of chaos he killed the noble angles right in front of the emperor.  
  
the Black Rage: After Sanguinius was killed he's chapter and all there 2nd founding have visions of his final battle due to a fauld in there gene-seed that can make they rip their enemies apart with their bare hands and drink there blood. This help the chapters in hundreds of battles. However this can also make them go crazy and join the Death Company a group whom swore to die a bloody death in battle. Some think that there Sanguinius as he fight his way to Horus.  
  
The Red Thirst: makes the Bloods Angles want to drink blood.  
  
Horus: The most powerful of the primarches then he went traitor and took his (the Black Legion) and 8 other of the 20 legions. He was killed by the Emperor himself.  
  
Here is some stuff go to www.games-workshop.com Ok here the load down Z is 1000 light years form Baal. Its 41005 six years after the 13th Black Crusade of Chaos. The forces of order won The two Blackstone Fortresses have are now on in the Eldar hands. Abaddon's Flag ship has been destroy. Since this is in WH40k So there are some different in the charters and even Z.  
  
Z pop: 4.5 billion AU:1.02 Class: Civil/Hive (note there are two hives on Z were about 73.12% of the population New Helic and Guylos)  
  
Z was one of the first planet refounded by the Blood Angles. In 943.M41 after the 2nd war of Armageddon a fleeing warband of orks attack it and almost devastating the planet. If weren't for Dante's drop pod assault into the hearth of the "Waarrh" as he done to the orks on Armageddon Z would have been lost to the orks and the Imperial may have lost the 3rd war of Armageddon for it is also one of the largest producers of titans rivaling Mars. Ever since then the government split into two which has been warring since.  
  
Commander Rudolf (since the old one was a pussy I change him into Kane for CnC) Since the Imperial is ruled by the God-Emperor, so Rudolf can not be called "Emperor"  
  
Inquisitor Raven "Innocence Proves Nothing"  
Age:18  
Cleansing Lv. planet As an Inquisitor Raven can do almost anything for hunting down traitors to killing planets no one is above his wrath.  
  
Irvine Irvine is an ex Lt of the 28th Storm Trooper Co. And now an merk.  
  
Sister Moonbay Make her a nun and give her a flamethrower 'nuf said.  
  
Cor Karl Shubaltz of the 1st Guylos leader of the Guylos vase armies  
  
Tech priest Thomas Shubaltz  
  
Commander Dante: Lord of the Blood Angles he be in here  
  
Lt Van of the 45th platoon  
  
Farseer Ryss of Cratfworld Ulthwe She's Eldar (space elves) now so is Hiltz but he's an Aspect Warrior  
  
Fiona  
  
Zeke, Shadow, Specular, Ambient are Eldar and/or Necron archotech  
  
So there you go  
  
I not the supreme ruler of Z yet  
  
BAAL: chapter 1 Baal child awake  
  
The Dark Eldar raiders ran in circus trying to put themselfs out. Lt. Van order his men to bring out the heavy weapons to tear them a new one. "Platoon we have them on the run let us show what the happens to those whom raid the wind colony For the Emperor". As the last fled Van rally the remaining of his force of 55 now 37. Van thank the God-Emperor for no one was taken alive. "Stg. What was the Aliens raiding?" Ask Van "Sir I don't know but it was something in the old ruins." The old ruins out the settlement was an old Blood Angle temple over 10000 years old for wend there primarch was still alive not even there lord Dante truly knows was is it that he put in there. Now it is in ruins due to an ork invasion over 50 years age which cause the civil war that is still on today. "Ok they lets find what the hell they wanted I need ten men the rest go back. I need some one who know how to used an Raider ACP". "Are you fucking stupid or did you got shot in the head? using alien tech is illegal" a soldier said "Yah so" "we can ge..." "These no one here its ok" "find I do it". Van and his squal mounded on the Raider Van had to push the fried body out of the way and started the tank. As it hover the solder held on for they never went on a anti-gav. before. In no time let cover the 20 miles and reach the temple. Van: "Ok go in twos men and watch out the only ones who know was in this place is Sanguinius and our beloved Emperor". Van had no idle want to expect but holding his bolter he went in.  
----Hive Guylos----  
  
"Commander we have reports on that some Hectic cities have been attack by Dark Eldar" "So Karl it will only weaken them" replied Rudolf. Karl "Yes but there were being hired" "who?" We found this on them" tossing an coin to Rudolf. It was an Imperial coin but it had an craved symbol on it with an eye in the middle of it."The High lords of Earth fear that he is still live" "but how the Blood Angles ship rammed the Planet Killer destroying it." Said Rudolf. "We have no chose sir there sending Inquisitors." "Damn it why not the Blood Angles." "There on a crusade" "Shit send in S.O.B (sisters of Battle) to defend against the 'curse of unbelief '" "yes sir"  
----The Ruins----  
  
It was getting dark so Van was about called for a transport wend he saw something. It was a small marketing that said 'Sigma'. "I found something" he said as he touch it the walls began to open "what the hell?" said the soldier Van was with. "Go back and tell the other I have a comm.- link" as the soldier levt him Van check his ammo netting he had only two clips. Then he saw the pods. Two of them one larger than the other. Van thought one of this could be Sanguinius clone son or something and went to the computer and open the larger of the two. As it crack stem pored into the room and then just wend he was expected to see a space marine a big silver lizard came out. "What the hell? Is that some sort of archotech?" then it came on and started to stared at him "um hi" said Van he thank Mars for making an translator "hello" said the Archotech "what's your name?" "297-308689" "that's long can I call you Zeke" "why not"replied Zeke. Then Van remember the other pod "hey if your in the big one then what the hell is in this?" pointing to the pod "How should I know" said Zeke "lets find out" as the stem fill the room again Van was hit by something and felled to the floor "Zeke did you hit me with your fat ass tail." "No" then as it clear Van and Zeke saw what was in the pod "What the...?" It was a young girl with long blonde hair and blood red eyes she was wearing a red, blank and yellow outfit (the same as in GF) but what was the weird thing was she had a pair of angelic wings on her back. The girl look at him and said "oh hello" "um hi, what's your name I'm lt. Van of the 45th platoon what's yours" "I really don't know were am I" she said "then how about Fiona, this is Zeke" "that sounds like a nice name" said Fiona " I think you might want to were this" give her a trench coat "what for oh my wings yah" then a voice on the comm came up "sir it Dark Eldar they came...." then it was silent Van: "hello, you guys better now be fucking with me? come on?" still no replied "ay crap here" holding his laspistol "you know how to used one?" asking Fiona "of corse" grabbing his Bolter "hey I was talking about the laspistol!" "I know" she replied with that stupid grin then all of a sudend Fiona fire a bust of bolts into the wall and a thump was hears then a pool of blood fold over to the door. Then an plasma grenade came into the "ah crap" said Van and a bright flash came out. As there visions came back there were unarm and shrouded by 7 incubi bodyguard and an dark eldar lord. Van saw Zeke laying on the ground he must have killed the two incubi on the floor with their necks ripped out. "We have the archotech have fun with thoughts two" said the lord "yes my lord" one of the other Incubi said "hey I bet 50 that the female lives longer" "your on" As one attended to impaled Fiona she then disarmed him and then ran his weapon though his cheat. "You bitch kill her slow!" said the lord and the six rush her but in a few minutes all the incubi were dead Van couldn't believe what he saw. Dark Eldar are know for there god-like speed even Space Marines can't march the drug-up aliens yet Fiona killed seven of the best they have. The lord they said "well you might be worth my time." The lord drew out her spilter pistol and extended her claws. Just then Fiona look like she had a massive headache and then the lord took this time to fire a few caps (bullets) into her and then thrusted her power claw into Fiona's left upper chest. Van tried to hit the lord in the back of the head but he kick in the face and when out.  
  
When Van woke up he was in his bedroom with a pounding headache. He saw Zeke sleeping on the coach. "Hey zeke how long was I out from?" "About 7 hours" replied Zeke. Van went in the bathroom then a screen came out and Van was hit by a blow dryer. Fiona was in a towel looking really mad and her wings were fully out "Don't you nock?!" "Hey I didn't hear the shower" said Van as he try to stop his nose form bleeding "Look it takes me 30 minutes to dry these things so don't go in next time" "hey" said Van "what happened to your wounds" seeing that Fiona 's shoulder didn't even have a scratch. "What wounds" "you made you don't remember want happened?" "Not really, it was sort of a blurred " then the door bell rang Van answer it. It was one of his sergeant "Sir, the high command in Hive New Helic have gotten your report and want you to take the archotech to them ASAP" "What report?" said Van "the one you send them last night, sir" As he close the door he look Fiona "Did you wrote that report?" he said "hmm.. Yes" as she drank some coffee "Why 'cause now I have to fucking go across the hell hole filled with orks, traitors and mutants" "I was bored" "what! wend we should go then a travel Chimera we got in the base." And off they went.  
  
Another village  
All the house were on fire and the sound of gun fire rang out. A man carrying a hammer and a psy-bolter was smashing the mutants heads. They came wave after wave and with ever hit drop more and more of then until not were alive. The man had a jet black hair and a '7' tattoo under his right eye. A black lizard like thing was over some big mutant corps drench in blood. As it spit out the blood form its mouth the Inquisitor said "I deem this village now cleanse come, Shadow, our work is done here." As the Inquisitor began to leave one of his warriors came "Inquisitor Raven, I just got work that Guylos has lunch a crusade against Helic for having heretics in there mist". "It seems that my work is not yet done, come Shadow we had people to cleanse." And off they when.  
  
Notes So not that a crusade has been lunch they will be more and more battles and death some titans will be used (there bigger than the death saurer hell some are bigger than the death star.  
  
The reason why I made Fiona been the clone daughter of Sanguinius (he ready doesn't have any) is one she the only blond in the show (I hate you Bit sssssssooooo much) and two since all his space marines are all male and don't have wings it must be so because that it is in that X gene and is block by the "no wings" Y gene so a XX = wings and a XY= no wings. 


	2. Shadow Guard

Baal chapter 2: Shadow Guard  
  
I don't own Zoids and if I did then NC0 would have never happened this would be on. As for Warhammer 40,000 I DO have a Blood Angles, a Necrons, Daemonhunter and the Lost and the Damned armies and I did make the Guylos and a Helic army using the new Codex: Imperial Guard and Shadow Guard from Codex: Daemonhunter which I talk about it at the end.  
  
Also I have two new characters both are Ocs 40k is know for making up stuff like that  
  
Ok here the recap It's 41,005 AD mankind warships a man called the God- Emperor of Holy ancient Terra (Earth). Z is a thousand light years form a planet called Baal which is the home planet of the Blood Angles a space marine chapter know for their violent out breaks called the Black Rage. Guylos is on a crusade to purge its sector (about 5 systems) from Heretics, Aliens (and Helic).  
  
Also I'm not gonna talk about my two OC's background that much but just that one lives in Guylos and the other is Cadian. Also I gave Irvine a home planet Tanith.  
  
Cadia Cadia has always been a fortress world, charged with guarding the entrance to the Eye of Terror. Its population are all destined for a military life; the birth rate and recruitment rate are synonymous. Cadian Regiments are highly disciplined, make excellent shots and use elite shock troops to lead their attacks. Such is the reputation of the Cadian Shock Troops that many other regiments mimic their appearance, although their doctrines may differ  
  
Tanith A forest world in the Sabbat Worlds cluster. Renowned for its agrarian industry and seasoned times and wood carvings, the work of the planet's craftsman was renowned throughout the system. The planet was destroyed by Chaos forces shortly after the first founding of it's Imperial Guard regiment. The First and Only lead by Commissar- Colonel Ibram Gaunt they have won many battles for the Sabbat world Crusade. For more Read the Gaunt's Ghost books there good.  
  
Van was wide awake just thinking about the news about the Guylos Crusade which was just another attempt to destroy Hive New Helic. The Guylos army outnumber Helic PDF ten to one in ever way, platoons, tanks, and even favorite form the rest of the Imperium since they have the only space port. But what Helic was lacking in numbers it sure in hell made up in harden fighters.  
  
"One Helic guardsmen is as good as any one of there Storm Troopers" van said to himself  
  
He turn his head, Zeke the archotech he found in the ruin temple that was located near the Wind colony. He was sleeping on the other bed. It was 2:30 am Z time.  
  
"Crap, I over slept well better switch places with Fiona"  
  
Yeah , Fiona he could see him getting to 2nd base with her if not for her being a mutant. He was still trying to figure welder she was some from of fail Space Marine gene-seed or just another twist (IG term for mutant). But the only chapter to ever been on Z was the Blood Angles but there blood thirsty mad men.  
  
"Hey Fiona it's my turn to drive" he said but their were no reasons "Hello?"  
  
He went and open the door to the driver compartment. Fiona was still driver but not moving. Van push her and she just fell back like she was asleep, then she woke up.  
  
"Hi Van" she said with a smile "Where you sleeping" he said "Yes, oh there's a village about 20 miles form, here we can get some supplies" "Really you can tell that"  
  
and off they went.  
  
----------------------Hive Guylos, space port------------------------------- ------------ Colonel Karl Shubaltz watched as the Shock troops of Cadia march out from there shutters. The forces of the three regiments plus four tank companies and two 1000 foot Warlord class combine with the vast Guylos armies can purge this sector in a few years. His younger brother Thomson who is a Techpriest Enginseer came.  
  
"So bother, which one is it" said Karl "my servitor-skulls they me that she is in 32nd, 3rd company there"  
  
Shubaltz walk until he came to the 32th area. They wore black and silver uniforms and march as if they were from Morian and not Cadia. He came to a young female Kasrkin Grenadier sergeant. She must had been at least 15, Shubaltz knew the Cadians started at a young but Damn, she already had the Honorifica Imperialis one of the highest awards in the Imperial Guard.  
  
"Are you Sergeant Koria Anders" he said "Yes" "Come with me, Regent Rudolf is expecting you"  
  
The young Cadian never been to a hive before since she kept looking at the massive cathedrals and kept apologizing to everyone she bunt into. Shubaltz didn't know how can someone be that soft and be born on Cadia. Especially during the 13th Black Crusade.  
  
"Keep up, unless you want your body found in the underhive in 500 years for now"  
  
-a few hours later-  
  
They final came to Rudolf's office and Shubaltz left Anders by herself. She look around, there was a hundred foot ported of the God-emperor carrying and broken body of Sanguinis standing on top of the corpse of Horus.  
  
"So, Sargent how are you?" said Rudolf "I am fine sir" she said and saluted "You don't need to do that, take your helmet, you're being court marshal"  
  
Anders remove her helmet, letting her long red hair down as she let what Rudolf just said.  
  
"What?" as she look at him with her green eyes "I do not understand, why am I being court marshal" said Anders "yes, the Administratum has found out that your mother was a chaos cultist and that you practices with her until you renounce" said Rudolf "I was four, I did not know any better" said Anders "That's four years and nine mounts to long, we would have killed you but since your so young and already have such a high tack recorded, how old are you anyway" "14, sir" "Really your younger than my daughter and you already have a better track record anyway your have one last chance to redeem yourself, Inquisitor" Koria look be-hide her, there stood an Inquisitor in brass armour and wearing a brown cloak he must have been seven feet tall at least. He had jet black hair as black as his eyes on his right check was a '7' tattoo. Koria was a bit stared by him. "This is Inquisitor Lord Raven he will be your new master" said Rudolf "Irvine!" said Lord Raven "Take Anders back to the APC" "yes my lord" said Irvine  
  
Irvine was about six feet tall, like Koria he was tan but not as golden as she was. His left eye was a bionic three-lends eye around it was a blue tattoo of a sun. "So your from Cadia" said Irvine making small "That is correct, what planet are you from" she said as they enter the power lifter "Tanith, my family move to Z went I was three" he said "Minus my older sister my own family is dead" "that suck 'Cadiy (pronouns Caidy for the stupid)'" "Yeah it was by Kharn.. 'Cadiy'? That is not my name" she said "It is now" he said "come on Cadiy I know a short cut" That short cut was threw the underhive the lower levels were most of the gangs, cults and crime lords. These areas were destiny populated. Cadiy was trying do her best to keep up with Irvine, they she bumped into a gang member. He wore a grey trench cost and a white head bang with tattoos on his fist and face.  
  
"Hey watch it, bitch" said gangster pushing Cadiy down "Fething idiot, I think you own her an apology" said Irvine "What the hell is 'feth' are you THAT stupid you make up some sort of crap like that" said the gangster "Hey shut the feth up" "That's it, I'm killing you"  
  
At the same time as the gangster pull his gun, Irvine drew out his bayonet a Tanith Straight Silver. Irvine grab the gun's trigger and the gangster grab the dragger before it went into his neck.  
  
"So" said the gangster "make my day, ass" "Ok mother fether, I let got and you to the same" said Irvine as they put away their weapons "S that is what 'feth' mean"said Cadiy "you're a sick bastard" said gangster "I really hope I never see You" pointing to Irvine as walk away. A while later at the transport area, Raven was there waiting near a Land Raider Crusader.  
  
"Irvine, Anders, where the hell had up been" he said "sorry, we got stuck, sir" said Cadiy "Get in the Land Raider" said Raven  
  
Irvine and Koria enter the Crusader, there were about 12 others and 2 servo- skulls used to ad Raven's psychic powers (all Inquisitor lords are psykers). Most of the solders had standard Inquisitor Storm Trooper armour of red and black. However the one in the back was different. He was playing with a jagged knife and had brass knuckles on. It was the same gangster as before. "Ay crap it's you" he said "Hey it's you from before, my name is Koria Anders what is yours" said Caidy "What in Feth's name are you doing here" said Irvine"You're a sick bastard" said Irvine "I'm hear cuz Raven hires me to make sure your ass don't got no buckshot in 'em" said Stalker "Girl's talk is over" said Raven "Anders gear up"  
  
About a hour later.  
  
"For mos of you this your first mission for the shadow guard" said Raven "What kind of mission" said one of the soldiers "in terns YOU understand we're going to purge a chaos cult village, about 85 cultist are there" said Raven "but 15 ageist 85, it is suicide" said Koria "That's the point Cadiy" said Irvine "Ay, quit yah damn bitching bitch, it's more loot for me" said Stalker "I told you to leave her alone" said Irvine "Screw you" said Stalker "I'm gotta do my job" "Contact with chaos village in ...5...4..3..2" said the Land Raider crew  
  
The sound of bullets was everywhere as the mutants came out and sward the Land Raider. It fired a hell-storm of heavy bolt kept them at bay so the hatch open. Raven came out Daemonhammer in hand pushing his way deeper in. The force of the ancient weapon crush the heads and bodies of the chaos cults into clouds of blood. The Mutants fire with their poorly made weapons dropping three of the storm troopers. Irvine fire three burst with his Plasma gun, the white bolts of energized vapor hit five of the chaos worshipers turning them into ash. Koria despite being kind and friend still was Cadian and have deep hatred towards chaos charge the heart of the horde power weapon out cutting the 'twist' to pieces. Guts, and black oozily blood was ever where. Yet more mutants came wave after wave morning like zombies firing there poorly hand made firearms. The once loyal Space Marines of the Thousand Sons now worshipers of Tzeentch lord of Change chanted there unholy verses form there blasphemous books. Raven broke out and fire with his Psycannon, holy fire bursted out of as the shells two of the shots but not before four horrors came ripping out form the hell of warp space to the dead flesh of the fallen. The blue and purple monsters could not be describe came screaming out with tooth and claw. Raven raised his daemonhammer. In a short time there were back in hell. The remaining Strom troopers empty their rounds at the traitor Marines. Irvine a tossing Melta grenades into the houses, Stacker was looting the bodies of the dead taking. Everyone was cover in blood. Koria was just standing watching.  
  
"What's the mater Anders" said Raven "It's like you never been in a battle before."  
  
"Yeah it must be REAL peacefully on Cadia" said Riker one of the Storm Troopers  
  
"I was praying you dick" she said to him  
  
"You can do that back in base, we're going. Everyone back in the Land Raider!" said Raven They left the damned town as it burst into cleansing flames of the Emperor.  
  
Next Chapter: Orky Krusade  
  
I post the rules to used Guylos in my web site. 


End file.
